Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer and other systems for storing data. Memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells may be volatile, semi-volatile, or non-volatile. Non-volatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time, and in many instances in the absence of power to the circuitry. Volatile memory dissipates and is therefore refreshed/rewritten, often multiple times per second, to maintain data storage. Regardless, the memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
Integrated circuitry fabrication continues to strive to produce smaller and denser integrated circuits. The smallest and simplest memory cell will likely be comprised of two electrically conductive electrodes having a programmable material between the electrodes. In some instances, the programmable material may be highly oxidizable if exposed to air or other oxygen-containing material during fabrication of the memory cell. This can lead to fabrication of inoperable or inconsistent memory cells.